Today
by katsmor
Summary: Know that I have always believed that everyone has one person, one soul that compliments them so completely that everything else pales in comparison. That is you and I know that I will never find that again. But I can't stay here. One-shot HG/SS


**Disclamer:** I own nothing.

**Today:**

She looked amazing.

She looked… beautiful…

She looked… happy.

I knew when I came that she would be, or at least I always hoped she would be, but to see her as she looks at him, with that smile that was mine, it is unlike any pain I have ever known. I realize I should be happy for her, I mean that is what I wanted, her to be happy. But it seems I finally ran out of time. I have finally lost my chance. Listening to that muggle man read off the vows that I never wanted, I can't seem to stop from thinking back on times I miss, times I took advantage. Suddenly those words don't seem so pointless.

_Flashback:_

_"Stop being stubborn! It is just dinner with MY friends! You don't have to like them, but you should care enough about me to deal with it!" Her eyes glittered every time. It was becoming a pattern. She would begin her rant, I would stand there not really listening, just watching her eyes light up. I wonder if she will ever realize how much I love watching them. It may be one of the only reasons I ever get her upset. _

_"Fine! I will put up with your slow-minded friends, but it's only because Draco will be there. I have been meaning to speak with him anyways. Do not think I would come along otherwise!" Her answering smile always takes my breath away. Even now, hair wet, sweatpants and a huge t-shirt, I can barely manage to keep breathing. _

_"Thank you Severus. I know you don't want to but I appreciate it. I love you." I just smile, like always, hoping she can hear what I cannot say._

I always thought she knew. Knew that even though I never said it, I loved her more than anything. In my life I had been willing to die for so many causes and people, but she was the only person I can say I loved enough to live for. But I guess she was never sure. From here I cannot see the face of the man she is about to tie herself to, but as I stare at her, she seems… relaxed. If nothing else convinced me she hid some part of herself from me, it would be in that instance, a tear rolled down her cheek. She was always holding them back, waiting for me to say something, confirm her place in my life. She even gave me the perfect chance. But I didn't take it. And now, she smiles and cries for someone else.

_The house is quiet. Not peaceful, just quiet. It seems strange that this is the first time in the 5 years since we moved here that it quiet. Something was wrong._

"_Hermione? Where are you?" Her purse sat on the table, like always. As I walk down the hall, I can see her sitting at the table in the kitchen. "Hermione?" Still, nothing. She just sits there, staring at a letter. Even as I walk up behind her, she makes no move to say a word. As I look I realized why this letter is holding her attention. It is addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape._

"_Hermione?" Finally, she looks at me, but the moment her eyes meet mine, I wish with everything in me that she had continued to stare at the letter. Her eyes, my favorite part about her, they hold nothing. No light, no spark, no personality. They are just, there. I don't know how long I stood there hoping to see something, when she finally speaks, immediately breaking me out of the trance her eyes had set me in. _

"_Severus… What are we?"_

"_What?"_

"_Severus, for the last 5 years, I have loved you. I have given you everything I had, asking for nothing. I have ignored my friends, even your godson, when every single one of them tells me I deserve more. And it's been wonderful. I have been content. Not always happy, but content with the way things were. And honestly, I thought I would be ok with that. Until I realized that there was once again something I would never have. But honestly, I am willing to live without that, if only I knew it was all worth it. Severus… please… just tell me you love me… I know you don't like emotion, and I know it's a lot to ask of you. But please, just this one time. The only person that will ever know is me. But I can't keep guessing. I can't keep assuming. Please, just let me know that I am not wasting my time."_

_I don't know how, but at some point during her speech, I had missed her standing. All I could do was stare, her eyes pleading with me. I wanted to, with ever part of me I did. I wanted to yell that I loved her, that I wouldn't just die for her; I would fight like hell to live for her. But, I just couldn't do it. _

"_Hermione, I…"_

_I just couldn't. _

_Backing away from me, she smiles a sad smile. Without thinking I reach out, hoping, praying she will take my hand. But all she does is takes a step back, raising a hand slowly to stop me. _

"_It's okay. I already knew. I always knew. I just had to try. My bags are packed already. I am just going to stay with Draco for awhile, he has plenty of room, and I can help with the orphans for awhile. Someone will come for whatever you don't want. You can keep anything; just let me know what you want me to take."_

_I couldn't grasp what she was saying, that she was leaving. Leaving me. Actually walking away and leaving._

"_Hermione…" _

_It was all I could say. _

"_I will always love you Severus, but I think it's time that I was loved for a change. So I am going to move on. But you will always been there. Know that I have always believed that everyone has one person, that one soul that compliments them so completely that everything else pales in comparison. That is you and I know that I will never find that again. But I can't stay here. I would rather walk away from that then live like this anymore. Because that is not enough anymore. Goodbye Severus." I could barely comprehend what she was saying. All I could see was the tear, the first and last she had ever shed in front of me; slide down her cheek and onto the floor. I didn't even see her step into the floo as I stared at that tear, only saw the green light reflect off the water. Ironic, how throughout the war everything I ever loved was taken from me by green light, and even now it seems to be destined to destroy the only thing I ever wanted. _

I never did tell her. I didn't tell her how I sat in that kitchen for hours watching that tear dry; before I could finally say out loud that I loved her. I should have gone after her, should have, in front of all her friends, made her realize how much I loved her. But I didn't. I didn't when her friends came and got her stuff. I didn't when I saw her in Diagon's Alley a year later. And now, today, I won't say it as she says "I do." I am numb by the time she kisses the man she will grow old with, the man I should have been. She never saw me, that I made sure of that, but I saw her. I saw her happy. So now, now I have to leave. There is nothing for me here.

"Uncle Severus!"

Of course, I could never hide from Draco. Strange how he remains the only person, other than her, that I could never hide myself from. I don't even turn, knowing he will speak regardless.

"I was wondering if you were going to show today."

I knew I should have made up an excuse, or shot him down, but today I can't. Not today. It has been too much already, it has taken everything I am to remain standing. So I slowly turn, and perhaps for the first time in my life, speak completely honestly to another person.

"I had to. I had to see her happy. It is something that I would have given anything to see. And I had to make sure she will be loved and love in return."

"Did you speak with her?"

"No. She never saw me. Today is the happiest day of her life. I won't take that from her. I have already taken too much." With that I turn and walk away. I planned on just walking away, and never looking back, but then he said the only thing that could have stopped me.

"You know she still loves you. She may care for Mike, but she loves you. Why didn't you fight for her? Say something? Make her listen? Why did you let her go again?

Without turning, I reveal, once again, more of myself then I ever have.

"Because she gave me five years. Today… Today is hers. And because… because in the end, I love her too much to take that from her." I know that I must walk away as quickly as I can, because in this one instance, I have done something that I have long since believed was impossible. I cried. Just one tear escaped, but it followed the same path as hers. I can still see it in my head, her final tear. Life can be cruel sometimes. So, as that tear falls, I leave my life behind with a small pop. With that tear, I leave everything I have ever loved.

Dracos POV:

He didn't turn towards me as he said the one thing she hoped for, held on to. But I saw the shimmering evidence of the truth behind it. That one spot on the floor where he had disappeared. I hear someone approach me from behind. Turning, I encountered without surprise the bright green eyes of only person who would care as much as I did.

"Was that…?"

I couldn't help smiling. "Yes. He stayed hidden but he was here the whole time."

"Why didn't he say something? Try and stop her?" Ironic how, despite all of the years of hatred, even he can see how much they are meant for each other.

"You wouldn't believe it, but he said it was because he loved her."

"It doesn't surprise me. We always knew he did. I am just surprised he waited this long to say it. Should we tell her?"

"No, personally I think she knew. But let's let her be happy. Mike is simple. He loves her, and she cares for him. They may lack the passion she always had with Uncle Severus, but there is a safety with him that I think she needs. Bringing him up will only remind her that she will never love Mike. "

Harry just nodded and together we walked out of the church. Turning right before I left, I looked at the proof of his love for her. The one tear drop, almost gone, but still the memory of it will stay with me for a long time. I watched it as it faded away. It was gone by the time Harry realized I wasn't with him and came back for me. He was right. Today was her day. But what he didn't say was that while she gained everything she ever wanted, he lost it all.

60 Years Later:

It had been one year. Draco could hardly believe it. One year since he'd last seen her face. As he approached her realized he wasn't the only one.

"Mike! How are you holding up?"

With the same smile he showed every day, he turned to me slowly. It was times like these that I am thankfully for my wizarding blood. At almost 92, even the smallest movement was getting hard for him.

"I am alright. Cancers still spreading, so it won't be long now." Before Draco could say anything, he just smiled again and continued "No its fine. After almost 60 years with my Mia, life is slightly lonely without her. Even with the kids around more, it's just not the same."

After that, they just stood in silence. One having said all that could be said, the other for once completely without words.

Suddenly, Mike spoke up. "So I saw a man here before me today. He looked up when I walked up, nodded, and then walked away. He's the one that left the dust in the flower pot. I think it's that flow or floo powder you all always used. You can look if you want. He was wearing all black… He was the one wasn't he?"

All Draco could manage was a quiet "What one?"

Calmly, without any jealously, as if he was talking about the weather, he simply said "the one she loved."

Draco could only smile. Mike knew, just as he had, that a part of her never left him. It seemed that even now, he only loved her in silence.

The End


End file.
